Until the end St Trinians
by MissSpasticEnthuseastic
Summary: Flash asks kelly out again, but just as she is about to answer disaster strikes the school in the shape of the twins. Flash/Kel
1. Kelly Jones

Hi this is my first ever Fanfic story... so i am really scared that it is awful... Please review... be truthful... if it's bad tell me so i can take it off :L Thanks. I hope everyone likes it  the first bit is just a background of Kelly's out of school life.

Kelly smiled at the small face leaning on her chest. She loved this delicate little person, more than anything else on this planet. She was so small, so breakable. Kelly didn't understand how her father could try and hurt her.  
Just then the front door banged open and was slammed shut. She heard her father drunkenly stumbling around as he tried to remove his coat. She hurriedly almost threw ruby-rose off her lap before miming at her to run upstairs the second she had his attention and stepping into the hall.  
"Hi dad"  
"what did you just call me?" he snarled at her while ruby legged it up the stairs behind her  
"dad?" she asked, only half paying attention to him, her ears listening for Ruby getting safely up the stairs and into her room. The second she heard the distant noises that told her that her sister was safely locked in her room, she turned her full attention to the huge bear like man who was now bearing down on her.  
"And what have I told you a million times to call me you little Sh**?"  
"Sorry sir" she responded, monotonically bowing her head  
"Look at me" he hissed, she hesitantly began to raise her head knowing what was coming. The crack of the slap resounded through the air as she tried to show no pain. She has put her head back down but he viciously grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Do you love me sweetie? Do you love your daddy?" he wheezed into her face, his breath making her choke with its disgusting mixture of Tobacco, alcohol and rotting teeth.  
"Of course I do Sir" she replied, hoping this would be all he wanted today. But no. He pushed her away onto the floor and screamed at her to go cook some food. She cried as she cooked, slowly cutting vegetables and wishing with all her heart that she had the courage to use the knife she was holding against her father.  
When she had served his dinner she handed it to him, where he was sitting in a stupor on one of the dark brown leather sofa. He grunted at her before motioning at her to leave. She forced herself not to run out of the room knowing this would aggravate her father. The second she was in the hall she leapt up the stairs two at a time, turning left when the staircase split to her and Ruby's bedroom. Pausing outside the door she listened intently for her father. Within 15 seconds the TV was turned on and up. She rapped on the door using the careful code she and Ruby- Rose had made. The large beige door slowly swung open. Her heart shattered as always when she saw her tiny little sister scared out of her wits.

Kelly's P.O.V

_I slowly pack my trunk full of my new uniform. I am not looking forward to going to this school. It means more time away from home. Away from my parents, well I don't mind being away from my dad so much; it's my mum I will miss. I slowly pack the knee length skirts, shirts, tie, blazer and pinafores. I put my personal things on top and turn to the mirror behind me. My ebony hair is tied in plaits with small red ribbons to keep them in place. I am already wearing a perfect white knee socks, shirt, pinafore and blazer. As I look at the small badge on my breast pocket I hear a knock on the door.  
"Kelly sweetheart are you ready to go?" my mum's musical voice comes through the door to me.  
"Coming mum" I reply before closing my trunk and opening the door. I sit in the car and look at the school leaflet. I guess this school wasn't going to be too bad. At least i can't get expelled like I did from the last few I had been at. All I had done was have some fun! My father starts yelling at my mummy in the front. He takes his hand of the steering wheel and slaps her on the back of the head. Hard. She yelps but ignores it. _

EIGHT YEARS LATER

"KEEELLLLLYYY?" Two small voices scream for me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I step out of my room and into the hall, just as the blonde head of Tara runs around the corner.  
"Oh Kel there you are. Thank goodness. Flash is asking to see you, but he has to be gone in the next fifteen minutes."  
"okay Tara tell Him i will be right down." I sigh. Flash doesn't need to see me for business he wants to have another try at getting me to go out with him. I know that. He knows that. Hell even the twins probably know that. I slip back into my room, touch up my makeup then walk slowly down to the basement rooms that belong to flash. As I arrive the Chavs are producing nicely wrapped designer something's. I try not to laugh as he opens one to fine designer condoms inside. I roll my eyes instead. He is so gorgeous when he gets pissed off. The look on his face. Wait no... Kelly Jones. Ice- Queen. You can't think of him like that.  
I regain my posture before stepping out of the shadows and into his view. He sees me and jumps up tripping over the chair leg as he goes.  
"h- Hiya kel" he mutters going crimson  
"You wanted a word?" I reply. Cold as always.  
"Yeah... Yeah well see thing is... the maths department they've paid up. But...Miss F she still owes me a packet."  
"But can't you get it off her yourself?"  
"Well... I – I guess... but i just you know... though this way might be easier, 'sides she likes you more" he said and attempted to laugh, but it seemed to catch in his throat.  
"Ok then." Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. I chant to myself in my head. I begin to walk away, to the girls i know are watching on the camera i can just see poking round the corner of the door frame i hold up three fingers and slowly count them down as I walk. As the last finger goes down Flash clears his throat from behind me.  
"Urm.. kel... shoot me down in flames if you don't fink i's a good idea... but i was thinkin there's that band you like... paramore coming over soon... i got a couple of tickets. The O2 arena in London. I got the backstage tickets an everyfing I thought we could go? As... you know.... a date?"  
I stop... this is a new one. It's usually dinner, or the cinema, easy to say no to. But going to see one of my favourite bands live? In the O2 arena? With backstage passes? How do you say no to that? I think about it, turn and contemplate my answer for the first time. He smiles at me clearly seeing the indecision. I want to go... but then... it's still flash.... I reach a decision and open my mouth to answer, but before I can get the words out we hear a huge bang and screams. I look up in panic before almost running out of the room, only vaguely aware of Flash following close behind....


	2. The Fire

**Kellys P.o.v**

I ran around the corner to find flames blocking my way. I stop short and stare in horror at the orange flare eating up my home. Just then flash grabbed my waist and pulled making us both fall to the floor on top of each other as the ceiling collapsed where I had been seconds before. I turn my face downwards to find it inches from flashes. I gasp as I feel myself going crimson.  
"Thanks" I quietly mutter before rolling off him. I am about to struggle to my feet when I feel his hands strong and warm on my waist lifting me to my feet.

* * *

**Flashes p.o.v**

That was close. Way too close. I thought I was going to lose her. If that had happened I don't think i would physically have been able to remove myself from her side. I am jolted from my thoughts with a shock as she takes my hand.

"Come on Harry", she mutters before leading me in the direction of what I presume is a fire door. As we walk my head becomes fuzzier and fuzzier, the world is clogging up around me as the smoke fills my lungs. My feet are on auto pilot and my heart is hammering, not from the danger but from the feel of Kelly's soft hand in mine. Then suddenly it's all gone, Kelly's hand has slipped from mine and there is clear fresh air coming through a large window she has opened.  
Just as I sigh with relief Kelly suddenly collapses her chest heaving. I look around in despair peering through the smoke. What had happened? She was fine a second ago. I slowly recognise the room from the one time I had been inside while J-J French had still been here. It was the bedroom occupied by whoever was head girl. Kelly's room. My eyes did a double take as they swept over an inhaler. Crap she was asthmatic. I cursed and kicked myself for not knowing. So that's what had happened. She was having an asthma attack. A new more intense wave of panic swept through me. My head sent me back to a teacher telling my secondary school class that a girl called Susie had passed away. She had had an asthma attack. I had to get Kel out of here. Now. I picked up the small blue and silver shape ignoring the pain as the hot metal part burned my hand. It didn't matter, it would help Kelly. Sliding it into the pocket of my jeans I stooped and picked up the unconscious, floppy shape that was Object of my affections. I can hardly breathe myself by this point but I ignore that. Getting Her out of here has to be my priority.

I slowly and carefully climbed out of the window. As I slide my legs out with Kelly resting on them I straighten slightly I feel a sharp pain on the top of my head. I had hit in my own head in my careful climb designed not to bang hers. As I successfully escaped the burning building I looked down. Her chest was barely moving now. Horror, despair and paranoia raced through me replacing the momentary relief. No, this couldn't be happening, not Kelly, anyone but her. I heard voices and stumble towards them, weak and aching myself. I shake my head attempting to remove the fuzz creeping back over my eyes. At that minute I found myself stumbling round the corner to the front drive. The second I came into view the entire sixth form ran over, Annabelle Fritton, the Emo girl...A- Andrea? And the chav T-something leading the way. I continued to stumble forward with her ignoring the dithering posh totties. I made myself keep going step by heavy step, until I reached Miss Fritton and the other teachers standing on the front lawn. I laid Kelly down exceedingly gently before collapsing next to her and coughing the smoke out until my throat stopped feeling like it was on fire itself.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see Miss Fritton leaning over me. I looked to the side to see the matron trying to position Kelly in a way that would allow easier breathing. My throat felt like a desert but i managed to croak out

"Mat- Matron, her inhaler here" My fingers fumbled as I tried to remove her inhaler from my pocket.

"How did you get that Harry?" Miss Fritton asked after sharing a significant glance with the Matron. "She only had a few and they were all in her room"

"that's where we came out. It was on the side. Thought... She... Might... need it." I explain my own breath coming out in pants. I could see Camilla wanted to ask more questions, but I could talk no more and she seemed to know that too.

I become suddenly aware of the wet dew from the grass soaking through onto my back and feel a shiver go down my spine. Ignoring it I began coughing again. Breathing was still hard, and becoming harder the more I thought of Kelly.  
I don't know how long I lay there but I must have been there for around ten minutes when I heard sirens. I paid little attention to them I was still concentrating on the pain in my back, chest and head caused by the lack of oxygen I was taking in. As I lie there I became aware of new voices joining those of the girls and teachers.

"She's having a major asthma attack. Get the oxygen on her. Give her an I.V" I looked to the side, my vision fogging once more as I opened my eyes. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Kelly covered in soot and rubble, her usually perfect hair a bird's nest, with one of those tubes and hand pumped oxygen things attached to her face, its nozzle down her throat as they desperately tried to get oxygen into her dying lungs.

* * *

Heya :) I hope people like this. its a bit short but exciting (I hope) Plleeeeeease review. I'm not going to post the next chapter until i get at least 5/6 reviews .


	3. The hospital

**Anabelle's p.o.v**

I slowly blow on my nails as I sit in our boudoir. Being one of the posh totties was fun, but sometimes it was a bit hard to keep up with all the fashions. I still preferred hanging out with Kelly too. Since arriving at st trinians at the beginning of this term I had taken to being with either Kelly or the posh totties.  
Just then I hear the twins running manically past screaming "KELLY". Clearly Flash wanted to see Kelly. And clearly it was nothing to do with business. I wonder absent minded whether she was ever going to put him out of his misery and date him. Or put half of the school out of their misery and tell him once and for all she didn't like him. Of course that would be a lie. None of the others who have seen in develop gradually seem to notice the gleam in her eyes when she looks at him. That little shake she sometimes seems to give herself.  
The way someone mentions his name and she is instantly tuned in to what they are saying. Even I didn't notice that until the other day. We were in the chemistry labs and Tanya and Tara had come in. Miss Harder the science teacher had asked them why they were there to which Tania had replied. "Well Flash is coming on Friday and we have to get a new tube for our distillery." I was standing next to Kelly and saw her head snap up and the slight blush creep across her cheeks.  
As I sat remembering this I heard a crash and cursing from three doors down. The lab. I run out into the corridor to find the door of the lab open and first years and smoke pouring everywhere.  
In the absence of Kelly the twins addressed me. "We're sorry. Someone spilt the 100 % vodka and someone else knocked over a Bunsen burner...." they tailed off looking up at me with soot covered faces. I ran to the door of the lab and looked in with horror. Flames had overtaken the room and were burning steadily closer to us. I had to get everyone out. I slip out of my heels and turn back to the first years.  
"right you lot, out front now, twins get the people from the common room, I'll do the dorm " I ran into the dorm two minutes later to find all of the geeks watching something on Polly's laptop.  
"GIRLS THERE'S A FIRE EVERYBODY OUT" The entire dorm looked up before scrambling out of the door and out past me. I grabbed a reading Celia's arm and pulled her out after me if I dhadn't she probably wouldn't have left the dorm knowing her. As we got to the bottom of the stairs I suddenly thought of the teachers.  
"CHELSE" I yelled after the blond head just disappearing out of the front doors. "Will you take Celia, she's a bit high. We've forgotten the teachers."  
Chelsea visibly paled and nodded, taking Celia's arm gently and leading her outside into the bitter cold air. Meanwhile I ran as quickly as I could through the maze of corridors to the teachers' lounge. I just hope they're all sober I thought to myself as I sprinted across the hard blue plastic. I flew in without knocking and repeated my warning of fire. They all disappeared out of the door; the matron was the last out, luckily sober.

"Your aunt my dear. Shes in her study." This was not what I needed. Once more I set of at a sprint. I skidded to a halt as, with a huge bang the wall in front of me blew outwards, with a deafening bang. I couldn't help myself I screamed. It seemed the twins had left some explosive or other from fireworks night in there. I coughed as the dust stuck to my throat making it feel more like a carpet than a body part. I saw Auntie coming towards me through the dust and sighed in relief.  
"Well don't just stand there girly, we need to get out of here get a move on." And together we removed ourselves from the burning building.  
When we got outside everyone was milling around on the grass a small way back from the school.

"Girly's get into year groups please and teachers over here" auntie called over the noise, which was a much more subdued version of the normal babble. As I went to stand with the other sixth I saw something was wrong, but I couldn't think what, until Polly said suddenly;  
"Kelly's not here" we all looked around realising she was right, Kelly was nowhere in sight. I craned my neck to check next to auntie. "Shes not with the teachers either!" I commented turning back to the others whose eyes had all turned, with fear to the collapsing burning building behind us.  
"OH shit" Polly suddenly yelled. We all turned to her in shock, Polly didn't usually swear. "She was in the basement. In Flash's workshop, that's what we were watching when Belle came in. He was asking her out again!"  
We waved auntie over.

"yes girly's what is it?"  
"Kelly and Flash. They were in the basement, and now they're not here"  
"buggeration."  
"Kelly will be OK" Celia's voice floated up to us from where she was sitting on the ground reading in the light from the fire that was destroying what most of us considered our home.  
"How do you know weirdo?" Taylor snapped down at her, earning a disapproving look from Auntie.  
"Well she's with flash. He would rather die himself than let anything happen to her." There was truth in her words so we all became a little more positive.  
"Yeah flash'll get her out" Chloe said with a smile easily consoled as always.  
"If he can... If they are still in there... he might not be able to get himself out let alone Kelly too." Andrea's voice joined the conversation.

Just then I remembered the last time I had been in Kelly's room. There was an inhaler on her desk.  
"CRAP" I suddenly screamed into the silence that had spread across the entire school at the news that their much loved head girl and Spiv were both inside. Every girl and every teacher turned to me in shock. "Sorry," I muttered blushing "Just Kelly has asthma"

"yes deary we know that." The matron replied in a voice that implied she was talking to a rather slow five year old. "But all that smoke will be setting her off!" My words were met by more silence. This silence reigned for around thirty seconds before, hysterical noise replaced it. We stood in panic for what seemed like an age until a third year screamed, "LOOK! THERE! COMING ROUND THE CORNER!" we all looked up to see a soot covered Flash, looking just about ready to collapse stumbling around the warm brown eyes were fixed on the bundle in his arms and the look on his face was enough to shatter any heart.

It took us all a moment to realise that the bundle in his arms was an unconscious Kelly. I began to run without even thinking about it towards the pair, sensing the other sixths following. When we got to him flash shook his head from side to side in such a tiny movement I almost missed it, fixed his eyes on miss Fritton and the matron and continued to stumble on, cradling Kelly close to his chest. When we got close our head teacher indicated for us all to hold back, while our defeated and weak looking spiv lowered our usually undefetable head girl gently to the ground and then collapsed himself.  
We saw their lips moving as they talked, or in flashes case, tried to talk.

Auntie slowly walked towards us, her expression reading clearly of worry and fear.  
"are they OK?" Andreas voice, louder than her usual mouse squeak surprised us all.  
"I think so." Camilla replied her voice weary.  
"Are they going to be OK?" peaches muttered eyes only for Flash lying, clearly trying to remain conscious.  
"To be honest girly... I don't know. It isn't looking good. Particularly not for Kelly."  
All our eyes snapped onto Kelly. Now that we could see her properly, it was obvious just how bad a state she was in. There was a small head injury which was oozing blood, her chest virtually wasn't moving and she was covered in both soot and what appeared to be dust from something collapsing. Her usually perfect, sleek black bob was a mess and her lipstick was smudged. This was not our head girl. It couldn't be.  
Just then we heard sirens and four fire engines and an ambulance came roaring up the path. The fire men looked over at me and the other sixths as if expecting attention, but we were all far more interested in the paramedics. We couldn't hear what they were saying until; with no warning one of them shouted "shes gone into arrest."

The other instantly started making up an injection and tapping the needle to prime it while the other one taped a mouth resuscitation tube and pump onto her mouth. The needle was pushed into her arm and they began to pump oxygen into her.

I saw Flash turn his head to her before going limp. One of the paramedics switched his attention to Flash, seeing this seemingly checking Flash was stable, they carefully levered Kelly onto a stretcher, as they put her into the back of the ambulance a second one pulled up. The paramedics hopped out and when the original two pointed at flash ran over with a stretcher.

They loaded both into the backs of their vehicles and drove off sirens blaring. We watched them go, fear and sadness clear on all our faces. Our brave head girl. Our infatuated spiv. Both being carried away unconscious. Miss Fritton began to beckon us over with one finger. When we reached her she lowered her voice and addressed us.  
"Girly's I have ordered a people carrier taxi to take you to the hospital. Kelly... she will need you. When she wakes up." her voice choked at this point and tears filled her eyes. "I hate to have to tell you this but.... it's actualy not a when girly's. It's an If. But if she does wake up. She will need you there. And if she doesn't then Flash will need you there even more."

Tears sprung to my eyes. Kelly was the closest thing I had to a best friend. She had become my first friend. Shown me that I can look good, taught me to be confident. Through her I had found happiness for the first time in my life, and now she might be dying. Then my thoughts turned to flash. If she died, he would die inside. The look on his face when he had first come around that corner, looking down at her was burned into my memory and now swam to the surface. The pure horror and despair. He really loved her despite what she thought.

* * *

As we stepped out of the cab I handed the driver the money Auntie had given me, I thought back to the way the school had looked when we had gotten into the taxi. The firemen had managed to put out the flames but it was still unsafe to go inside. The whole building was black and some of the ceilings had collapsed. The damage costs were as yet unknown but it wasn't looking good.

The hospital was your typical NHS building. A bit rundown, smelled of cleaning fluids and bustling with people. As we walked through A&E we got the usual disapproving looks from all of the people for our uniform. The lady behind the front desk knew most of the other 6ths well it seemed. "Oh hello girls is one of you hurt? Or needing a stomach pump?" she asked with a warm smile when we walked up.  
"No." I replied sharply, impatient to get to Kelly.  
"Oh hello I don't think we've met. Are you new?"  
"relatively I started at the beginning of this term. But we're not here for any of us we're here because Kelly Jones has been bought in!"  
"Kelly? Oh my goodness. Come with me girls I'll help you find her"  
"Wait! Girls." Polly's voice stopped us all.  
"We shouldn't just leave Flash! By the sounds of it he is going to wake up first and what's the first thing he'll do? " we all half shrugged "ask about kel! Do we really want him to hear she" Polly's voice broke like miss Fritton's had and tears once more filled her eyes "she might not wake up from the nurses?" she managed to finish  
"True..." we all thought about it  
"we should split in half" Celia said suddenly making us all jump, agitated as we were  
"ok so you three" I pointed at the posh totties "go with flash and the rest of us with Kelly"  
"I want to go with Kelly" Chelsea argued  
"Fine me, you, Andrea and Taylor will go with Kel. And you two and Celia with Flash" I tried indicating Peaches and Chloe. This time it went down well. I turned back to the friendly lady, "could you show us the way now please"  
"of course darling" she said before leading us down a long white walled corridor smelling of horrible hospital food and bleach. Our heals clacked on the hard plastic floor as we walked.

"Harry Hacket is down there" she pointed into a cubicle  
"who is harry Hacket?" Peaches said confused  
"The chap you call flash" The woman explained, "Harry Edwards-Hackett" she continued  
"Oh Ok." Peaches muttered before heading off towards the cubicle that had been indicated with Chloe and Celia.  
"This is far as you girls can go I am afraid "the lady muttered a few minutes later stopping outside a pair of double doors.  
"Why?!" Andrea immediately snapped. In response she simply indicated the sign above the door sadly. It read intensive care. Kelly was intensive care. She was fighting for her life. I turned away from the door fighting the tears back. I had to be brave. Brave like Kelly was. Is.  
As I turned I saw a door labelled observation room.  
"can we see her from in there?" I ask the woman as she is about to leave. She simply nods. Pats my shoulder and walks away.

"Come on girls" I call and we all piled into the tiny room. Andrea and Taylor go straight to the glass that is instead of one of the walls. There she is, our fearless leader, lying out on a thin crash trolley with an oxygen mask on and drips being inserted in her arms. We watch as a nurse adjusts a finger grip heart and breathing rate reader on her left hands middle finger. At that moment it starts beeping and the woman calls the doctors from the other side of the room suddenly they are all milling around Kelly in a flurry of movement. I can see their lips moving. We all turn to Polly, the only one out of us who can lip read for a repeat of whatever they are all saying repetitively. I am shocked to see tears pouring down the geeks face.

"Resus. They are saying resus." She mumbles before we can even ask, not taking her eyes off Kelly, which is where all our eyes all snapped back to just as they cleared the nurses away and used electric paddles to shock Kelly's exposed chest. The machine stopped flashing and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god. She was in the clear. For now...


	4. Waking up

**ANDREA'S P.O.V**

The new common room was the volume of your average common room, in an average school. It always was. Not once had this large room seen the usual boisterous and lively babble that was normally us. Not one of us sixths felt like even talking in the last week and a half. Not since the fire... since Kelly.

* * *

After the first few hours of touch and go in the intensive care unit they wheeled her out of intensive care and towards the main hospital rather than us. Just as me, Annabelle, Chelsea, Polly and Taylor were walking back to the reception area Peaches ran at us.  
"He's waking up" she shrieked, in the entire trauma with Kelly we hadn't been thinking of Flash. The looks on our faces must have said as much

"FLASH" she screamed "HE'S WAKING UP" this caught our attention. We all followed her down a corridor and through several sets of doors to the small ward he had been moved to around half an hour after we had arrived.

As we ran in Flashes eyes flickered open fully. "wa's goin' on?" he mumbled clearly disorientated. The posh tots began to celebrate in high pitched shrieks. "GIRLS PLEASE" Annabelle silenced them, before continuing

"Heya flash you feeling alright?" she said this gently, but there was an edge to her voice that told me she was preparing herself. Preparing herself to break Flashes heart.

"urm...yeah i fink so...altho' me 'ead is killin' me" he muttered back. Good he was still disorientated. That put off the inevitable moment when we would have to tell him. My relief was short lived as he continued "Where's Kel? Is she alrigh'?"  
We all glanced at each other, all except Peaches, Chloe and Celia. He turned to Chloe who was nearest, a harsh panic coming into his voice as he went on  
"Chloe! Tell me what's happened" Chloe looked startled.  
"I don't know Flash" she paused as he raised his eyebrows at her sceptically at her "I swear I don't. I was in here waiting for you to wake up. Me Peaches and Celia."

He looked at me straight in the eyes and repeated his question slowly and clearly, "Is She Alright?!" I couldn't help the tears that sprung to my eyes. Kelly.... how could I tell him, we had agreed this would be Bell's job! I turned to her in desperation. She caught my eye, nodded slightly and turned her attention back to him.

"Flash... I ... I really don't know how the hell to tell you this..." she started the same anguish on her face as I was feeling inside. A cocktail of emotions crossed his face.

"Is she ... gone?" he choked out.

I looked down in shock to find tears streaming down his cheeks and into his stubble. I heard sobbing from behind me too and turned to see Peaches and Chloe standing hugging tears streaming down both their faces, their mascara going everywhere, but for once they were not even trying to sort it out. The biggest surprise was when I shifted slightly and saw the glimmer of tears on Celia's face. It was here that I realised I too was crying again along with Polly, Chelse, Tay and Belle. I wouldn't have thought the five of us had any more tears left after the last few hours.

"No..." Annabelle cut in, Flashes eyes lit up, that tiny spark of hope that had been blown out seconds before was there again, shining out. Peaches, Chloe and Celia too looked up their faces mirrors of Flash, full of hope and happiness, the rest of us kept our faces down knowing what was coming.

"But... shes not far off. She... uh.... she" Annabelle choked up clearly unable to talk any more, as she collapsed into a chair and her body began to shake violently, racked with sobs.  
"Shes in a coma." I mutter, looking up and straight into Flashes eyes as I say it. The hope is instantly gone and replaced with an emotion, so strong and sad that there is no word to describe it.

After a few minutes he seemed to recover enough to manage a few words. "Is... I mean is there any you know.... brain activity or whatever they call it?"

"We don't know. They hadn't hooked her up to the machines yet. We can't see her until they have, she should be done in about 45 minutes they said" Chelsea murmured from her new position with her arms around Belle. The nine of us fell into complete silence.

For the next thirty minutes there was no sound from any of us other than quiet crying. Until suddenly Belle sat up.

"What the f**k are we doing?!" she exclaimed "This is SO not what Kelly would want us to do! Why are we not up stairs fighting to see her before 'official visiting hours'?!" She took on a perfect imitation of the nasty high pitched bitch who had told us we weren't allowed in to see Kelly until eight am. The so called Nurse, who didn't have enough heart to even bend the rules by two or three hours to take pity on eight teenage girls,.

We all jumped at her sudden outburst. But I saw what she meant. We were sitting around doing nothing, sticking to the rules and just crying, our heads (if mine was anything to go by) filled with emptiness.

"Shes right." I spoke up, all eyes swivelled onto me "the way we are handling this is against everything Kel Believes in. She would be ashamed of us if she saw us like this!" I could see the reaction I was getting. I was usually quiet, I prefer to keep to myself but sometimes I get upset and have an outburst. Like now. "Chlo, Chelse, Peaches, Belle, sort out your makeup." I almost yell. "Oh and you Tay" I add as an afterthought. "Polly clean your glasses they're filthy. Celia.... you're fine. Flash..."

he ignored me.

"FLASH" he still ignored me. I was about to shout louder but before I could Polly moved from her spot by the lurid curtains around Flashes bed for the first time since arriving. She strode to his side in two steps pushing a startled Chloe out of the way. She drew her hand back and slapped him around the face so hard the resounding ring made even the hardened Taylor wince. "FLASH" she screamed as she did it "KELLY NEEDS YOU, YOU F*CK*R!!!" she finished. We all stood, our mouths hanging open. Polly wasn't violent or loud and she never swore.  
"Thanks Polly, I really needed that" Flash grimaced. "Although did it have to be so bloody hard? I bet it will bruise" he joked

"Right! Let's get going then" I cut in before he could say any more.

We spent the next ten minutes after that conversation shouting at the ward nurse to get the self discharge forms for flash, and the ten minutes after that shouting at the IT that wouldn't let us in to see Kelly. Instead she told us to spend the next three hours in the "family room" at the end of the corridor. The chairs were big, low and brown but after a night of either standing up or using cold, hard, plastic, bedside chairs within two minutes of sitting down only me, Belle, Tay and, of course, Flash were left awake.

I sat and thought and thought. Of Kelly. Of all the good times I had had with her. Of all she had admitted she wanted to do, and have to me, Tay and recently Belle. Remembering the expression on her face when Kelly had first told us about Belle, I laughed out loud.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this Morti?" Taylor scathed.

"I was thinking of Kelly" I explained. Seeing the horrified look on all three paled, exhausted faces, I quickly corrected myself. "No no! I was thinking of some of the good times."

"What made you laugh?" Belle asked quietly, her tiny voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Remembering the look on her face when she first filled us in about you" I smirked. Flash and Taylor let out small snorts of depressed laughter.

"Hey flash do you remember that first time I met you? Up on the roof? And you said No to me, but the second Kelly came along, well that was different" Annabelle joined in. Again we all let out tiny snorts. "And your first attempts at German and Posh and snooty voices." She giggled "and even better the look on Kelly's face while you did them!" we were all properly laughing by now.

"Hey Rea," I turned to Taylor " Do you remember that time in second year where we gassed all the sixths and drew stuff all over their faces with permanent marker and Kelly wrote I am a Waaaanker on the back of the head girls neck and she didn't notice for weeks?" I burst out laughing

"We were so awful as kids!"

"yup! Well we were the terrible Trio" Taylor laughed

"YOU THREE?" Flash thundered suddenly. Me and Taylor looked at each other in confusion "when you three painted my car bright pink with love hearts and flowers all over it and a license plate saying TWAT01 all they would tell me was that the symbol on the hood meant it was the terrible trio but that no one knew who they were!" he exclaimed

We looked once more at each other before bursting into hysterics. Flash on the other hand turned to Belle and finished the story. "They painted a wash off paint over the top. So I didn't notice until it started raining when I was half way home!" Annabelle joined in with our laughing.

"Kelly sat in the library window for three hours waiting for you to realise and drive back" I spluttered. Then I remembered something else.

"Oh my god Tay, do you remember that summer camp when we were like 14?" I burst out. Taylor merely nodded and continued laughing hysterically. Both Flash and Annabelle were giving me questioning looks so I explained; "the three of us went to this summer camp thing in America. And basically it was like a real version of the parent trap film, the pranks and all of that. Except Kelly and the snob girl weren't twins, their pranks were pathetic... Oh and Kelly went to the isolation cabin ANYTHING but quietly! She broke out ran away from camp and managed to sneak back in with vodka. She then managed to get all of the people on her side of the whole pranks thing, into the dinner hall and started a huge party. The councillors never worked out who did it. Who would snitch on her when she had given everyone such a good time?"

Flash laughed quietly and shook his head. "Sounds like Kel" Belle nodded in agreement.

A distant look overtook Flashes face. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, curious. He looked at me, turned crimson and began to stutter.

"I just.... You know the huge party last New Year's?" he asked looking embarrassed. I nodded affirmative... I don't think any of us would forget THAT one in a hurry!

"Well... I was up on the roof at midnight... And I had already asked Kel out by then... and well... you can't tell 'er i tol' ya this.... she'll kill me...Like ACTUALY kill me!" he said, the dreamy super happy look disappearing, and in its place panic

"We won't tell her Flash" I reassure him

"Alrigh'. Well yeah... she came up, and as the countdown went off.... she er... well she kissed me" he blushed again and grinned at the memory. He was so cute. Made truly happy and so distracted from all that had happened just by the thought of her kissing him.

We spent the next two hours talking like this, remembering all the good times we had all had with Kelly. Then Bitch face re-appeared and told us we could see her.

"Should we wake the others?" I asked

"Only five guests at a time allowed." The sour faced cow said.

"Chelsea or Polly? I questioned the others"

"Polly." Came the instant answer. We woke her up. Quietened her and walked out in the corridor and up towards her room.

* * *

This one took a bit longer than the super quick stuff i was doing before :L Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) To anyone that hasn't Please do :)


	5. Comatose

**Kelly's P.O.V**

The darkness and the pain, that's all there is. I don't know where I am? I remember the fire, and the screaming... did I die? Is that what this is? Death?

Wait no I can hear something, a beeping, like a machine. And footsteps, the door creaking. A door... so I must be in a room somewhere. I can't move... Or talk. What the hell? What's going on? What If I am dead, Or I'm not and they bury me anyway. What if I never start moving again! Oh my god no. This can't be happening. Life was so great, we saved the school, and I was about to... Flash... Oh no... If I'm like this what about Harry?

Wait... is that a voice? Muttering? Several voices maybe? Come closer... I can't hear you. Oh they are coming closer... someone's got my hand. Wait... If someone has my hand... there's still a hand to hold! I'm alive... at least I think I am.

I can hear Polly, and Rea and I think maybe Belle! Oh come on, one of you say something about Harry let me know he's alright! Wait Bell is talking.

"Flash... are you alright?" shes speaking quietly, as if I am dead.

"I'm," his voice is choking up, but it's there close by, "I'm fine Fritton, I'll be fine." He squeezed my hand. It's his hand. He's holding my hand and now my heart really is doing the mambo as cleaver would say. I would be smiling.

"Girls, Oi girls, 'er mouth twitched!" Harry's voice again from somewhere to my left. I can feel his breath now on my face, I can smell him, his cologne and he is stroking my hair.  
"Kelly, Kel babe you need to wake up, for the girls, for miss F," He almost choked up again but he didn't mention himself "for me Kel, can you do that? Can you make yourself b etter for me? We still gotta go to tha' paramore concert ain't we?"

I will, I will make myself better for him and for Ruby-Rose. She needs me. I need him.  
"Come on Kel, I need you. I... I love you." My heart stopped, literally stopped. I heard the machine give an extra beep. He loves me. He actually loves me. If I could I would be dancing. Literally dancing.

"Flash, did you see that... her heart stopped... and accelerated... shes alive... she can hear us!" Polly sounds happy. I can hear their footsteps as they all crowd in nearer. I have to get my hand to move. Just a little bit I need to show flash I care too!

The blackness has lifted slightly. All I am left with now is colours in front of my eyes. The only face I can bring to mind is Harry's. I HAVE to make my hand move. Maybe if I concentrate all the energy, the adrenaline, the hormones I felt go through me when he said those three words down to my hand...

"'er 'and!!! It moved! It bloody moved! She squeezed my hand!" How does his voice do that to me?  
Andrea is speaking "Kelly did you squeeze Flash's hand because you like him back?" she asks. Damn Rea knows me too well. Ah well might as well tell him... "Don't worries Flash won't tell us if you squeeze again for yes" she sounds amused

"I won't tell em if ya do kel... not that you will but if you do i won't tell them nuffin. Promise." I know he will stick to that. I don't know why I trust him. I just do. I shouldn't. All my instincts. Every part of me that makes me who I am screams at me not to. But I can't seem to help myself. I have to squeeze again. There I did it. I think.

More footsteps, but they sound heavier and I think I recognise that smell. Miss Fritton. She has taken my other hand.

* * *

Five weeks later

I am still like this. I still can't move. Or talk. It's driving me insane. It's been four or five weeks. I think... roughly. The girls come every week. And so does miss fritton. Flash comes with Miss Fritton. Someone comes everyday but I don't know who. They come. Sit. Don't talk, don't come too near. Hell I only know they're there because I hear them get buzzed into the room and sit down on the squeaky fact they're here now.

Oh my god... I can move my hand, without a huge effort, thank god! my movement is coming back, maybe the darkness will lift soon!

* * *

I know this chapter is a bit short and kind of odd.. the next one will be better I have got a lot on my plate atm.  
Please check out my other story, it is an idea and characters and storyline and everything my own... no one is really reading it atm so if you can please do.


	6. Unrequited love?

**Annabelle's Pov**

Please let Kelly be ok. Please. I couldn't stand her not being there. I am missing her enough as it is. Every time I see her just lying there I feel this pang in my chest. I don't get it. I just... I don't know. It's so confusing. I can't like Kelly like that can I? I.. I just feel so sad when she's not around...she makes me happy. As for Flash... I seem to find myself loathing him for utterly no reason... other than him liking Kelly.

Why is life so damn confusing? I mean... she is my best friend... and yet still it doesn't feel like enough. Maybe it's just because she doesn't see me as that even. Agh I don't know.

She looks so awful in that room. All covered in wires, with a breathing machine, no makeup, healing burns on her face. Her beautiful pale little face seems lost amongst the huge expanse of hospital sheets.

Her sister came to see her for the first time the other week. Adorable little creature, well, at first glance any way. As soon as you start to talk to her you realise she is Kelly minus eight years or so. The reaction when she saw Kelly though... it just about summed up how I feel.

"_Hello I am here to see Ruby-Rose Jones?" The lady behind the desk looks me up and down._

___"Oh really?" she asks in a voice ringing with disdain. "And why would that be?" she continues, raising her eyebrows._

_"I am a friend of her older sister Kelly." I reply smoothly, using my Cheltnams voice._

__

"I see," she coughs gently "And why, may I ask are you attempting to see the little sister of a friend... apparently without your friend?"

_"There has been an accident. I have the unfortunate job of telling a nine year old child that her big sister might die. Now IF you don't mind. I would like to see Ruby Jones. Immediately"_

_I sit down in a soft chair to the side; I sit for what can only be five minutes at most before a noise disturbs me. Gentle footsteps, coming down the stairs. I look up to see a miniature Kelly walking down silently. _

_She gives me the look. Kelly's trademark look and my heart miss' a beat as my thoughts turn back to Kelly. Last time I had seen her there had been five heart failures in an hour. _

"_Hi Ruby" I say as warmly as possible. I find myself struggling not to laugh as she raises one eye brow at me. "My name is Annabelle"_

_As soon as she had become aware of my name she instantly warmed to me. According to her Kelly has mentioned me at home. She became bubbly and chatty almost instantly. Talking non-stop the entire way to the hospital. I thought I had made it clear how bad it was... but apparently not. She was talking right up until the point where she walked through the door._

_That was when you saw the change. As the shiny white door swung closed behind her, her expression visibly dropped, her mouth stopped mid sentence and her eyes began to shine like fairy lights._

_As the door shut, Flash turned. He managed a half smile aimed loosely in my direction._

_"Thanks Fritton." He muttered "This'll mean a lot to her" I nodded, unable to speak. Every time I leave I seem to forget just how bad she looks. I have nightmares about it sure, but wishful thinking in the days away from her bedside seems to make false memories. Every day I sit and wait. Wait for the call from Flash that will mean she is awake._

_"Do you need the loo flash?" I ask quietly, knowing he only ever goes to the toilet when one of us is there. He nods 'yes' before standing, kissing the hand he was holding, and walking swiftly to the door._

_I sit down in a seat on the opposite side of the hospital bed from flashes spot. I look around to see Ruby still frozen; her eyes fixed on the corpse like creature in the bed, and her face a mask of horror._

_Just then the door squeaks open once more as Flash returned. Seeing the little girl's face he walked straight up to her and dropped to a crouch bringing his eye level to match his._

_" 'ello Ruby. It's nice ta meet you, I would'a liked it better iv we could'a met anover way, but life is life. I am a frend of Kel's. I know tha' this is 'ard. I care abou' 'er an all. In fa' I really love your sister. I called your school, and they said you can come live wiv me till she gets better alrigh'?"_

_Ruby didn't respond, simply sniffed. I see flash hesitating before reaching forward and enveloping her into a hug. The small girl collapses into his arms and promptly begins to sob. I sit and watch as Flash picks her up slowly, returns to his chair at Kelly's side, and settles the still shaking child onto his lap._

That was weeks ago now. I walked in today to find him there again, with Ruby. They come every afternoon to see her. Flash looks better than before, and he actually leaves the hospital now. I try and avoid being here when he is. Like I said before. I don't like him all that much. It annoys me when I have to come in the afternoon. Then he is here. That means I can't talk to her. Can't sit by her, can't stroke her hair and whisper comforts in her ear. Because he is here. He is doing it, and he has more right to. She loves him, and she doesn't care about me.

* * *

**Flash's P.O.V**

Why is Fritton Jr. Looking at me like that? I like her, she's alright, and I know Kel cares about her, sometimes I wonder if Annabelle is the reason she keeps saying no to me. Hell I hope not. All her mates seem to reckon she likes me, but I dunno. They all seem to want us to get together too, all but Annabelle.

Kelly's little sister is a nightmare. She is like Kelly, but smaller, and more talkative. She even try's to drink my spirits, and my beer. I set up a room for her at mine. She insisted on painting it red and white, with black bed covers. We even moved some of her toys and clothes here from their house. It was a nice house; the kid wouldn't let me go up to their rooms.

She just went up and down the stairs bringing armful's of things down. Both hers and Kelly's. That's the thing that really struck me as odd. She kept going to the same room, but bringing down both their things. I was stuck with their dad at this point. I mean, he seemed nice enough, but there was just something about him. Something about the way he looked at Ruby, and talked about Kelly. I was prepared for tears, or a breakdown.

* * *

_The whole way from the hospital Ruby was chattering, the nearer we got, the quieter she was, when we arrived I stopped outside and looked up at the house. It was big, warm looking. It was one of those houses that looked like a home, but there were no signs of children._

_The door bell was cold under my finger. The door slowly squeaked open to reveal a relatively friendly looking man standing there. _

"_Can I help you?" he asked harshly. He had Kelly's warm brown eyes, but he had wavy auburn hair and a broad frame. _

"_Hi. I am Harry Hackett, I know your daughter Kelly?" The gentleman's eyebrows shot up. _

"_You are aware Kelly goes to a boarding school. She isn't here." _

"_Yes, I am aware she goes to st trinians I met her there, I came to drop your other daughter home." I stepped aside slightly to show him Ruby who had been hiding behind me. _

"_And why exactly do you have my other daughter with you?" He asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair._

_"Because, your elder daughter is in hospital. Ruby wanted to see her, so we obliged." I replied_

_"And did Kelly want you to bring my little Ruby back here?" he asked, in a voice that made him seem somewhat sleazy. _

_"She- uh- she's in a coma" I murmured, preparing my self. I thought I was going to look up to find a broken version of the man I had previously seen. But instead he seemed unmoved._

_

* * *

_

We went inside, he didn't want to come and see her. In fact he suggested that if I thought Ruby should be able to see her so much, and I cared so much for her then why didn't I take responsibility for the pair of them.

Ruby has settled in to mine well now though. We have developed a routine of sorts.

She wakes up early each morning, gets herself some breakfast and goes and sits in front of my large Tv. When it gets to 10 she wakes me up before returning to the t.v for her daily Scooby doo.

By the end of it I am up and ready to go. We get in my car and go to where ever it is I have to work that day. Then at one ish we leave and go for lunch before heading to the hospital to see Kelly. We stay until eight before going back home for dinner. She goes to bed at nine thirty and then wakes up with nightmares at midnight. I comfort her and get her back to sleep as quickly as possible.

It feels weird to be away from the hospital for so long. But at the same time it feels good to help her little sister. To be setting up a life for Kelly when she wakes up. Because she WILL wake up. She has to.

"Flash? Flash?" Annabelle's voice snaps me out of my trance. "Flash look at Kelly!"

I looked over and tears instantly filled my eyes.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I had really bad writers block. Come on people I need some more reviews... I live off them :P


	7. Precious

**Kelly's p.o.v**

My eyes stung as the sunlight hit them.  
"Agh" I heard the noise come from my dry mouth. After a few minutes of wincing I was able to open my eyes. Properly open my eyes.  
"Water" I croaked. "I need fucking water. Right now!" I could hear someone pouring water into a glass.  
"Flash will you sit her up please?" Annabelle. That was Annabelle. And she was talking to...  
"Kelly? Kelly can you hear me?" Flashes voice in my ear as his warm gentle hands softly lifted me to sitting.  
"KELLLY" a small soft shape flew into me, and i felt tiny sticks wrap around me.  
"Come on Ruby, Kelly's a bi' breakable at the sec, back off a minute" flash spoke again. I shook my head violently. Bad idea! My head was now throbbing. My throat meanwhile felt like sandpaper.

At that moment I felt something being put into my hand. Looking down I saw a glass of water. I shook my head again, more gently this time. My limbs were all far too weak to do something like raise a glass. I felt the arm around my back shift as Flash leant forward into my view. He took the glass out of my hand and slowly raised it to my lips.

I could feel myself blushing. I was Kelly Jones, the fearless, unbeatable head girl of St trinians, and yet here I was with Flash Harry of all people tipping water into my mouth.

It genuinely shocked me how careful he was, gentle, even tender. Flash, he isn't exactly the kind of person you think of as gentle.

A hand began to tug at my arm, a very small hand, Ruby. I opened my arms to accept a hug before realising hugs were going to be tricky. I had a drip on the inside of each elbow and several heart rate machines etc attached to my fingers.

"Come on then you" I said. I saw Annabelle and Flash's eyebrows shoot upwards. I didn't think about that. About the different person I am around Ruby. Ruby and...my dad. Panic swept through me. He couldn't be here could he? I won't have to go back home for recovery? The panic clearly showed on my face because Flash was by my side in less than a second.

"Kelly, Kelly are you alright? Does it hurt?" I shook my head "No? Then what's wrong? Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"It's ok Kel. Dad isn't here. Just me." I calmed down instantly. I think Annabelle missed what Ruby said. But flash certainly didn't. He stood up without taking his eyes off mine.

"Belle" he spoke vaguely over his shoulder his eyes still locked on me. "Why don't you take Ruby to get some chocolate?"

"I don't have any money"

"Here. Take mine!" he said handing her his wallet.

"urm. Ok?" Belle took the wallet out of his hand. "Ruby, come on, let's go get some chocolate."

Flash waited until they had left. He stood, listening to the noise of them disappearing down the corridor.

"Kelly. What is going on with your dad?" his voice was strained into false calmness.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play the ignorance card.

"I mean, what is wrong with a man that doesn't care his eldest daughter is in hospital. What is wrong with a man who lets some stranger walk off with his youngest? That Kelly is fucked up. I'm sorry, but it is. I told him you were in a coma-"

"And he didn't even care?" I cut in, knowing the end of the sentence.

"No, he didn't. As for your mum I didn't even manage to meet her."

"Well you wouldn't. She's dead." I spoke calmly, coldly. I saw his face transform.

"Kel...I...I'm SO sorry."

"It's fine. All I have is my dad. That's what I go home to" I felt myself shiver at the thought of going back there in the holidays.

The door flung open before flash had a chance to question me, and I looked up expecting Belle and Ruby only to find my father, standing there, overbearing and violent like some demon.

"hello precious" he wheezed menacingly.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN Review pleeeaase!


	8. addiction

**Tims (Kelly's dads) p.o.v**

Look at her. Lying there, playing the innocent. Like she's so perfect. She disgusts me, I worked so hard for so many years to pay for her and what does she give me? Crap. A load of CRAP. 'Stop drinking' she says 'stop smoking'. I can do what I want, it's up to me.

That man, he looks familiar... I know him from somewhere. Ah! He's the guy who turned up and took the other little brat off my hands. I turn to him.

"Can I have a while alone with my daughter please" I manage. He nods a yes and I nod at him as he leaves.

"I'll be back in a minute kel, you alright?" the little brat dips her head as a yes.

That little bitch has to pay. She let some random man into my house and she hasn't been there for months. The house is a tip. Bitch.

I am over by her bad I grab her hair, yanking her head back.

"Dad, please... don't... I ... you're hurting me" She is crying, begging, the pathetic little piece of nothing.

"Do you know what you are?" I speak quietly, I didn't want that tramp of a man hearing and coming back in. He clearly doesn't understand that useless creatures deserve to be punished. She shakes her head. "You are a whore. A useless piece of nothing. You should have been killed at birth, I am the only one who will ever love you. I punish you because I love you so much, you know that right?" She didn't respond the cheeky little bitch.

Her flesh feels soft under my fist and my nails. She is trying to scream but you can barely hear her. I can feel her tears and blood mingled together beginning to coat my fist. She will learn, she will! Someone is pulling on me, probably the tramp, with his curly hair and unshaven cheeks. There are more of them now and the floor is heading up towards me, the floor a n d t h e b l a c k n e s s.

* * *

**Kelly's p.o.v**

My face and head and body scream in protest as his fists pummel into me. My skin burns as his nails make trenches down my arms. I don't deserve it. Whatever he says I'm not a bad person. I'm not. Then he stops, he is gone, and Flash is there. Flash my saviour. Flash who never lets me down, Flash with his gorgeous smile that makes even my heart melt, Flash who I am in love with. He takes me into his arms and begins to rock me and kiss the top of my head as my whole body shakes with violent sobs.

"shh now." He murmurs into my hair "It's ok Kel, it's all ok. He won't hurt you anymore I promise. I won't let him"

"B-but y-you can't st-stop him. Not when I am at h-home. Don't say I can move out either... I have nowhere else to go!" I spluttered out amongst sobs.

"Don't be stupid Kel. You can move in with me, and before YOU say what about Ruby. Ruby moved in almost three weeks ago."

I looked up at him in shock. "Really?" I asked, confused.

"Of course. Kel... I love you... and I know you don't feel the same, cos you didn't squeeze again ages ago... but I don't care... I just want you to be happy" my eyes snapped back onto his.

"But... no... Don't worry" I couldn't... I couldn't just tell him. Not now. Not like this. He let go of me for a second, slipped his shoes off and swung his feet onto the bed before coaxing me into a sitting position next to him so that the nurses could treat my new wounds. When they had finished we just lay there, in silence for what felt like hours. Flash eventually got up and left explaining that he needed to take Ruby home. I agreed and batted down any ideas he had of asking Belle to keep an eye on her and to come back himself.

* * *

**Tim (Kelly's dads) p.o.v**

I woke up to white lights and a clear head. Why am I in hospital? What happened? Oh my god... Kelly, she was in hospital, in a coma... maybe I was visiting her? She is my little baby. Except that she's not... I don't even remember what year it is- how long has it been since... since my Sandra died?

A nurse is filling out forms now. "Here is your appointment for an alcoholic's anonymous group. And here is your release form and you're free to go. Try and keep sober ay?" the nurse handed me several pieces of paper and left. I can see a nurse's office not far away.

"Excuse me?" the nurse behind the station looked up at me "could you tell me what ward I would find coma patients on and where it is"

"Urm sure." Her voice is low and warm. "It is called the Belgrave ward and its one floor up." I am walking towards the lift now whilst thanking her over my shoulder. I feel like I am in a trance the last seven years are a blur to me. The lift doors have opened to reveal a quiet ward. Another nurse's station.

"Is Kelly Jones in this hospital?" she is... the nurse nodded... my baby girl. "Where is her room?" She is pointing towards a door and indoors windows.

Oh my god there she is, she looks just like her mother... when did she get so old? When did my baby girl grow up? And Ruby is in there too, she is older now, she looks just how I remember Kelly being. There is a man in there too. A man who is looking at my Kelly with complete devotion, I recognise that look, its how I used to look at my Sandra. The look is there in her eyes too. She is hugging and talking to Ruby but her eyes can't hold Kelly's. They are always shifting; maybe subconsciously back to the man's face. My firstborn has fallen in love and I have missed it.

The glass feels cold under my hand, what's that on her face? There are bruises and cuts? How did that happen? Did someone hurt her?

The memories are flooding through my head, I did that... to my own child... my own flesh and blood... Oh god no. It's not the first time either... I can remember now, see clearly for the first time in seven years. I have been hurting my baby, badly sometimes. I... I am a horrible... disgusting monster... she must hate me... so much.

I am on the floor, tears are making tracts down my cheeks, I can taste the salt in my mouth. I... I deserve to just die. I can hear voices the door buzzes open and that man is there. Standing over me, looking down with anger and disgust.

"I am so sorry. I... " I can't finish what I was going to say. Then she appears the youngest daughter. My little sweetheart.

"I hate you" she is screaming at me and it tears me in two.

"Shhhh Ruby... Ruby calm down" that man is talking to her... Comforting her... being the father figure i should have been. I need to get in that room... to talk to my Kelly...

"Whoa... mate. If you think I am gonna let you in after what you did last night!" the man in front of me's voice choked off at the thought.

"Let him in" Kelly... my Kelly's voice is coming from behind him. He has moved slightly, I can see her now. She is so beautiful, cuts and bruises included. She is like an angel, snow white skin and coal black hair glistening in the barbaric lights of the hospital.

She has gone back into the room now and sat down on the bed. Watching me, waiting for me to start talking.

"I just... I want to talk... I am sober... I promise... I-I'm so sorry. I just need a chance to explain..." The man has gone to sit next to her, taken her hand. She nodded... she is giving me a chance, maybe, just maybe, we can build a strong father daughter relationship out of the ashes that are all that remain of our once happy family...

* * *

I know this one is odd... Please review


	9. Anger

**Ruby's POV**

I don't understand. Kelly let him in, that monster. I hate him. First he made mummy go away and now he is making Kelly go away. I hate him I hate him I hate him! It makes me sad that my first memory is my daddy holding a knife to Kelly's throat. I was only about two then so Kelly was ten. But it was always her job to look after me, mum died before I remember but I had Kelly. When I was really little I used to call her mummy by accident, I couldn't understand why my family was so different to everyone else's.

Sometimes I think Kelly doesn't realise that I'm older now, that I can understand. She still thinks of me as her tiny little sister but I'm nine now not three. I am older than she was when I was born and older than she was when she basically became a mother. My mother. Fundamentally (I learnt that word at school the other week) she is my mum. I see her as my mum and I think really she sees me as her daughter. As for Flash, well he's brilliant. He loves my "mum" so much, you can see it in his eyes when he looks at her and he is nice to me too and not like some people are. Not because he has to be just because I come as part of the package, he likes me for me. He likes watching Scooby doo with me and helping me do some school work and teaching me what to do when I get to St Trinians (and of course how to get expelled from enough schools to end up there).

We are going to be a family, the three of us, and dad, our real dad, well he can piss off. After everything he's done. I remember when he tried to cut a nasty word into Kelly's face. She struggled enough that he gave up. Instead he pinned her down and cut it into her back instead. I hate him. He is sick and wrong and the worst dad ever. I want to go and live with Flash, but what if they won't let me? What happens if Kelly moves out to live with Flash because she is nearly a grownup? And they might decide they don't want me? Might have real children together?

I will be on my own with this demon. Look at him sitting in the chair snivelling and pathetic trying to come up with excuses for being a failure as a husband, father and in life in general. He's not good enough to lick the dirt off my shoes (That expression is another thing I learnt at school). He thinks I care, thinks I will sympathise with him and his reasons. I won't. No matter what he says, no matter what he does I will never forget. I had my childhood taken away from me. Sure he never hit me, but he killed my mum before I had a chance to know her and then hurts my "mummy" Kelly.

I know he killed my real mum because I heard Kelly say it once. She didn't know I was awake (I am a very good pretend sleeper) and she was shouting at him. I went out onto the landing and he had her at the top of the stairs. If he had let go, my Kelly would have fallen down the stairs. He was screaming all the usual things at Kelly, but this time it was worse. She had done something grown up that she wasn't meant to and (in an argument over me) had screamed it at him to spite him.

I still have nightmares about that day. I learnt a lot of new words though. He was screaming at her for being a "fucking slag" and a "prostitute" and a "whore" and a "skanky street girl" and lots of others. I don't know what she'd done but it was probably sex. That's what grown-ups do right? It's where babies come from. And that's when she screamed back. That's probably why I remember it so well. It wasn't just what she said it was that she screamed back at all. I think she had drunk some of the stuff my dad drinks too. She screamed: "what are you going to do _daddy_? Kill me? Push me down the stairs and break my neck? Like you did to mum?" (I put the daddy in italics because she said it in a silly voice because she was taking the piss). He didn't like that much. In fact we had to go live with friends for a little while because he got his hunting rifle out every time he saw us. That was scary. I was only six then so Kelly was… fourteen (because Kelly is seventeen now and it has been three years and 17-3=14).

He is still talking. I need to get out of here.  
"I'm going to the toilet" Flash only nodded at me.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" I don't I want him to; I want him to stay here. I know what I'm going to do now. I'm going to end this before Kelly lets that slime ball back into our lives. Look at the mirror, look at how little I look. How innocent and childish. I know I'm only nine. But sometimes, sometimes I don't feel nine. In fact I never feel nine in my head. My friends haven't seen the things I have. Haven't lived through what I have. They would never understand. All they think about is listening to girly music and the pretty dresses and toys sent by their ever doting and rich mummy's and daddy's. I get just as many things as them though. I never ever EVER fall behind on all the fashions. I have all the most up to date toys and clothes not from Him though. Kelly sends them, using the money from her work with flash. I don't think it's legal.

I am forever in fear that my friends will ask to come and visit in the holidays and that someone will find out. There is no proof. To the outside my dad is totally normal. He is very clever that man he knows how to use and play people. He would get away with it and then he would blame Kelly. He would hurt Kelly even more and it would be my fault. My fault for having friends.

I hate him so much. I can't even have friends without worrying. Without flinching and thinking sad things every time one of them mentions how lovely their daddy is. I can't have friends, don't have a family, wouldn't have nice things if not for Flash aren't often happy even though I'm only nine. No one apart from people in the same situation as me could ever ever ever understand. But I am going to end it.

I am using cold water deliberately. I want my hands to be cold, ice cold, so that's the last memory. How cold someone close to you can be. A nice… simile? Or is it a metaphor? for him. I need to pick something up on my way back to Kelly's room. There it is, over there. Damn it has a wrapper on it and I have to put it together like a kinder egg toy. Its more complicated though. Ok. I can go back now, thank goodness. He's still talking.

"I love you Kelly, and your sister and I loved your mum too." He is still sitting in his chair, but he isn't watching the floor any more he is looking her straight in the eyes. The room is lit by electric light now because the curtains have been closed on the window that goes into the corridor. He has his back to me. This is it. All over. No more hitting, scratching kicking fighting smashing knives crying. I am going to stop it all. For my Kelly.

There, It went into his artery more smoothly than I thought it would. I wonder what would happen if I pushed the air from the syringe in? He is trying to scream now but he cant. Flash stopped him, he's got good reactions flash. Very fast. He had a pillow in dads mouth within seconds of me plunging the needle into his neck. Kelly has gone paler than I have ever seen her ever. I should take it out now.

Flash won't let me.  
"Right, ruby, we can still sort this ou' bu' ya can' take tha' ou' or he'll bleed too much and we won' be able to do nuffin." I understand now. We can stop ourselves getting into trouble as long as there isn't too much blood. It's just hit me it is actually over. He is going to die or at least get close and now he will never do anything to Kelly again and that makes me very happy.

* * *

**Flash' POV**

I wanted to rub this man's face on a grater until there's nothing left of it. He is talking in a low voice so I can't hear most of it. But from what I can tell he is more of a bastard than I thought. Which is impressive.

Ruby is in the toilet. She has been a while actually I might go and see where shes got to. Oh no here she is, she looks angry, I don't blame the poor kid, Kelly's tried her best to protect the girl I can tell that but the kid is still fucked up by this bullshit, hell what kid wouldn't be.

My mind is reeling. I zoned out for all of three seconds and it all happened so fast. Ruby just walked across the room and shoved something into Mr Jones' neck. The blood began to slowly ooze. I need to shut him up. He is going to yell and scream and then they will take Ruby away and Kelly's heart will shatter. What can I use? A PILLOW. It is as far into his mouth as I can get it and just in time. It's a needle, and she's pushing the oxygen straight into his neck. That must be so painful but yet I can't bring myself to feel pity for him. Not after everything he has done to the two of them. Oh shit she is pulling the needle out. No she can't. I am more than happy to cover this up but if that much blood goes all over the place it won't be possible.

"Right, ruby, we can still sort this ou' bu' ya can' take tha' ou' or he'll bleed too much and we won' be able to do nuffin." I need to make her understand. She gave me a swift nod and let go of the needle.

"ok. Rubes. Go inta the corridor and get a bandage. Alright?" she has gone. Is Kelly ok? She seems it, a little shocked but otherwise ok. Ruby looks scared too now shes back. I am going to wrap the bandage round his neck then walk with him out of here. I am going to let him die, theres nothing much I can do to stop it, but not here. He can't die here.

"OI you" I am deliberately as close to his face as possible. "I swear if you say anything or scream or make any noise at all whilst I walk you out of here. I will make your death hell."

He looks terrified broken. Good. Right, now down we go. Best go in the lift, I don't think he'll survive the stairs. The looks we are getting are interesting. People probably think we're drunk, stumbling around and leaning on each other. The music in the lift is driving me insane. Right time to move. Back to looking drunk. We have just about got here, thank Christ. In the passenger seat. I need to drive. I just need to drive, to get as far away as possible from the hospital and ditch this guy.

_Ten minutes later_.

Ok I need to stop the car. I need to think. I have a dying man sitting in my car. How is he doing? I should check. Oh shit he's stopped moving and … oh god. He's dead. I have a corpse, in my car what the fuck am I meant to do about that….

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN. I know this chapter is a little bit sudden. And I am not particularly proud of it please review with advice of how to improve.**


	10. The cover up

Authors note: Sorry I haven't written for so long. I was taking my gcse's in June and now just starting A levels, which has been stressful! Read, enjoy, review :D

Also, this cuts in slightly before the end of the last chapter, it is Flashes thoughts before he realises that Kelly's dad has died.

Flashes P.O.V

Christ, what do I do? I'm just driving, my mind is going at three thousand miles an hour, I feel deranged. There is a dying man in the passenger seat of my car, what am I meant to do about that? I can't take him to a hospital! Ruby will get into shit, and I can't watch that. But he needs a doctor or a nurse or someth-  
That's it, the Matron, she has a full ward in the new building, she might be able to help. Whatever happens, St t's will help if I explain it'll help me and Kel. Right, I need to make a turn, get back to the new premises as soon as possible. Shit, he's not looking good, then again, who would be in that state.  
Ok I need to stop the car. I need to think. I have a dying man sitting in my car. How is he doing? I should check. Oh shit he's stopped moving and … oh god. He's dead. I have a corpse, in my car what the fuck am I meant to do about that…  
I should still go to st Trinians, they can help sort it out, but I think I'll get my family involved as well, should stop the police sticking their noses in as much, or the education department for that matter. But who to call? Who will help automatically? Dodger. That's it, my cousin dodger. He used to help me out occasionally at the school so he knows Kelly and Miss F. Why did it take me so long to think of dodge? He's still connected to the school for fucks sake, he's datin' JJ. Just shows what having a dead man in ya car can do.  
Come on Dodge, pick up, pick up.  
'You alrigh' Flashy' I have never been so glad to hear his voice comin' out of that phone.  
'No, Dodge, shit's hit the fan, I need you to meet me at St T's asap. Drive sensible though, no police AT ALL' I know I'm talking too fast and too loud but I need to make him understand how important it is.  
'Alright, What's going on?' He sounds concerned, good. That means he got it.  
'Not over the phone. They've got more people tracking you than working on "the St Trinians matter" and tha's sayin' summin''  
'alright, I can be there in half an hour.'  
'Cheers dodge'  
There it is the gates, if I can just make it to, shit sirens, I didn't think there were any police brave enough to do speed checks that close. Right, fuck it, just drive Harry, they won't follow you in there, the girls will close the gates on them, and they can repaint ya car and put new plates on.  
There we go, I'm in. I can't let the first years see my passenger, I'll round the front. However, I do need one student, I can't risk goin' off and findin' Miss Fritton me self. Ah emo kids in the window.  
'YOU TWO, UP THERE! Go and get Miss Fritton for me right now, tell her it's urgent!'  
They ran off, come on Millie, hurry up. I can't help running over it all in my head, everything that's happened in the last few months. My whole world has been turned upside down. There she is, and behind me here is Dodger, I must have been thinking for longer than I thought. Both are hurrying towards me asking a million times over what's going on, but I have no words to answer, so I just make sure the girl who came out with Millie isn't close enough to see, and open the door to my car.

Miss Fritton's P.O.V

There is a corpse, its neck streamed with relatively gentle trickles of blood, a needle at the heart of all those little paths down its neck. And I know this corpse, it used to be called Mr Jones and it used to be Kelly's father.  
I need to think very carefully about this. Aha. The basement, we're having it properly refilled, we can put him in there and concrete over it. Then make sure that we keep this property, no matter what. Right, first things first.  
'Harry, Arthur' I begin, using their real names, as appropriate for such a serious situation 'go and get in the car, and be ready to move him when I say so,' and to the girl who came to fetch me 'You, girly, go and get me Annabelle and Polly, then get everyone else in the hall! NOW!'  
I need to get Annabelle to guard the door to the dorms and I need to get Polly to leave the camera's firmly off. Here they are.  
'Girlies. I will explain to you later, just the two of you, this is VERY serious, and very much need to know only. I am going to send all the girls to the dorm; it is your job, Annabelle to make sure they all stay there. If they demand an explanation tell them this is to help Kelly. Polly, you and your "geeks" are not to turn on ANY of the CCTV at any cost. If this messes up it puts every girlie who looks at that CCTV footage and Kelly in danger. No one is to have any contact outside of the dorm until I come and fetch you all. Is that understood?' I am hoping the serious note in my voice will come across, seeing as it is a rare occurrence. They both nod, looking scared.  
'Well, get to it!' I snapped and already regret it, they jumped slightly the poor things, and now they've run off. But, onwards, I have to deal with the rest of the girls. One finger up in a sign of wait to Dodger and Flash, and now to the school hall. In here every girl is sitting, a babble of noise streaming from them, all pondering on what on earth could have happened that would warrant an unplanned "assembly". As I entered, everything has gone silent; the ends of sentences dropped off invisible cliffs as every pair of eyes focussed on me. I have to ignore this, and act like I haven't noticed, and continue walking straight onto the stage.  
'Girlies, I would like every single girl to line up, quietly and efficiently in year groups and be registered. No one is, under any circumstances to say yes for another girl who is not actually present or to cover for the absence of such a girl. After you have been registered you will return immediately to the dorm, with no noise, no running, and no detours. This is of utmost importance for the safety of the school and, more importantly, Kelly and Flash. I implore, girlies, that you follow my instructions in the knowledge that I would never ask you to do such a straightjacketed, controlled, and quite frankly un-st triniansy thing were it not for extremely good reasons. Teachers, I ask you to go with the students up to the dorm; I will come and fetch you all when the time is right. Until then, do not leave. If you need to piss, do so in a pot.' I have finished (looking as sombre as I can) and muttering under my breath in a stroke of cynical humour 'I'm sure Beverley can give you one.'  
All I can do now is stand and watch as all my lovely, anarchist girlies behave themselves perfectly and in complete silence. I so hope that we pull this off, I couldn't bear it if any of the girls got into trouble, or little Ruby. And as for Kelly… well Her and Flash deserve the happiness they've just managed to find… not that I can see any way for them to keep it, not unless we can get the hospital CCTV that is…


	11. The cover up-part 2

**Okay, so unbelievably long time without any updates! I kind of lost the thread on this story, and haven't really had much time to update in a REALLY long time… But hey, here goes. I am hoping to get this story finished fairly soon as there are only a couple more chapters left to right ( I think).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Right girlies, this is it. The big one. The all important job for us to pull off." Miss fritton stood, addressing her school with an unusually sombre face. "If we are caught there is a chance you will spend many years in prison, this is not our usual gaff, but something above and beyond. For this reason anyone who does not wish to take that risk, may leave now. No first or second years are allowed to take part" She took a deep drag on her cigarette; "everyone in the lower years, or who doesn't wish to be involved can leave now. If you stay at this point, you are involved, end of."

There was a pause, then from the back someone shouted out; "what happens if it goes wrong? What we doing this for?"  
Miss Fritton took a deep breath, unsure how to word this without giving the game away. "We are doing this to help Flash and Dodger, and a few others close to them. If we do not succeed they will likely go to jail. However, this does not need a large group, there is no need for guilt."  
Most of the school slowly left the dorm, whispers spreading thick and fast through the crowd as they walked, no one able to miss the tension in their head mistress' face and posture.  
When only a few remained, mainly those who knew that it was more Kelly than Flash whose life would be destroyed by their failure, the motioned for them to gather closer together, sighing when she saw the twins were still present.  
"Tanya, Tara, I thought I made it clear that first years were not going to involved!"  
"But we want to-" Tanya began  
"We love Kelly and Flash loads and loads and we want to help them"

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Kelly?" Miss Fritton responded, perhaps a little too snappily.

"Well, when Annabelle told us to come up here,"  
we did",  
" but then we took the secret door"  
"and went to the roof"  
"and we saw flash and dodger carrying a body"  
"so we ran to the art room with the glass roof"  
"and we heard you all talking and you said it was Kelly's dad"  
"so yeah. We wanna help" They finished together, giving their best puppy dog eyes. Miss Fritton surveyed them closely. Silence fell for a few minutes as the older girls tried to process everything they had said and Miss Fritton tried to decide what to do.

Then; "Fine. But when I tell you that you have done enough, and that you need to come back here and pretend you didn't even know it was happening; you listen to me, you do as I say and you never speak a word of it to any other person ever again, ok?" She hated commanding them this way, telling any of her girlies so strictly that they must do something, but in this situation anarchy was not the correct system. This time they had to be organised and completely on the ball, and all follow their plan, whatever that ended up being, completely to the bone, or all their futures were in jeopardy. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour, Miss Fritton turned once again to her rather shell shocked looking sixth formers, all still staring at the twins as though willing their story to insert itself back into their mouths, apart from Andrea and Taylor who both seemed unphased.

"Girlies, you heard what the twins said, Kelly's father has been killed. Her little sister murdered him in her hospital room- don't give me that face Chloe, you chose to stay- and Flash and Dodger bought the body here to hide it. We are going to bury it in the new basements floor, an upside of all the repairs still taking place from the fire. The first years can dispose of flashes car in the far field, he will be able to obtain himself a new one soon enough. The issue is the hospital CCTV. We need to get in, get the CCTV and get out, without alerting any of the cameras, the police or the staff, and make sure we are ready for the police when questions start being asked about where he has disappeared to."

From the corner, unnoticed by the girls and their much loved teacher, Flash stood watching, as soon as it was apparent how much he and, more importantly, Kelly needed their help, fear was overcome by determination in the eyes of all of them, even the Posh Totties. This was a demonstration, he found himself thinking, of just how dedicated the girls really were to their head girl, to his Kelly. It allowed, just for that moment, as he watched them burst into action, splitting into groups, discussing explosives and distractions and computer software, all brainstorming to find a way to salvage this mess of a situation, him to feel hope starting to warm his heart. Hope that they would get away with this, that he and Kelly and Ruby would get the life he wanted for them, together in his house, comfortable, happy.

If anyone could pull this off, it was this group of teenagers, and he had never felt so much compassionate for them…


End file.
